oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Love
'''Love and Kisses '''is an Episode 3 of Season 2 Synopsis Oggy's sister, Monica comes over for a visit, whereas Jack is in love and tries to be a thrillseeker like her. However, love and kisses won't be for long, as the cockroaches try their best to ruin it. Plot At night, Oggy and Jack watching TV together at TV room. Oggy knit the sock and Jack drink the soda. That mysterious who coming Oggy's house and touch the bell. They heard the bell, Oggy ask to Jack to open the door but he doesn't want it because he wants to watch TV.Jack ask to Oggy to open the door. Oggy turn off the TV to Jack open the door. Whatever, Jack open the door but it was the girl hugging Jack with kiss. She wrong kiss, actually she wants to kiss Oggy. Jack is forgotten that she is his cousin. Jack guess that the girl is his mate. Jack very happy to see her. The girl and Oggy are siblings that they say hello with dance and hugging. Oggy very happy to see Jack and the girl. Oggy push Jack to get closer to the girl. Oggy wants to introduction with meow voice about the girl to Jack. The girl's name is Monica. Oggy talking a lots for Jack and telling about Monica. Jack is very smile face to listen carefully from Oggy. Oggy takes Jack by the hand to go to the living room to explaining with slideshow but it can control by remote. Oggy wants to talking about Oggy and Monica history and favorite. Oggy and Monica was born in New Hollandia Hospital(New Hollandia). When their parents, his mother was resting when she was give a birth. Oggy and Monica was born as a twins. Oggy wants to tell next about playing. Oggy was pull by Moniica with cart. Oggy was drink water when he was as a child. As a child, Monica was playing swinging horse and Oggy was drink a lot of milk. As a teenager, Monica was wearing a braces and other accessories riding a white horse. Oggy is also wearing a braces but he was rode reverse and he was clawing the black horse. He is laughing when he was a teenager. As a adult, Oggy and Monica were playing tennis. Monica was not harming and Oggy is harming a tennis racket. Oggy touch the control long time until morning without sleep. Oggy didn't tried when explaining but Jack very tried. Oggy is telling about favorite of sausage. Jack is boring his explaining. Monica gets exercise but Jack heard her skate. Monica whistling and go to the fridge. Jack see her open the fridge and she drinks milk a lot until three times. Jack see Monica and she invite Jack to play but he is very happiness to her. Jack leave from Oggy without sound. Jack and Monica get closer and Jack see her skate but he wants to riding skate together but Jack find an idea to have a skate. Jack go to the storage to find the skate. He finds the skate under the cockroaches sleeping. Then they crashed the wall by Jack to step aside. Jack wear a skate from storage. He running with the skate to Monica. The Cockroaches very angry to see Jack. Jack is bad for skating but Monica is good skating. They laughing at Jack and Monica playing. Monica skating with Jack but Monica is fastest than Jack. Jack wants to chat with Monica while they skating. He can't be balanced of skating and she look Jack but he fine. Jack is looks funny but he is fine. She is glad for Jack. The police get look for Monica. Then he meet the police because the position is incorrect. He grip the police's showlder. He spited by the cockroaches oil and he clawing the police's clothes. Then Jack get close the police's clothes. Then he get beaten by the police. Monica can't hear anything that where is Jack now. At the park, Monica get acrobat and Jack see her doing with chat. The cockroaches tried to harm Jack with Fireworks. He get mad of the cockroaches the he goes. He goes to harming the girls (But he inadvertent). She go down from rope when he get harm. She was surprise what Jack happening but he is fine. In the area of jumping bugee, she will jumping bugee first until down with yelling then go back to normal. but Oggy editing camera. Oggy clap his hand to Monica that she is great at the game. But how about Jack? Jack is alson get jumping bugee but he is afraid of jumping. The cockroaches get target from the rock. He try to jumping by himself but he didn't harming. But Dee Dee get torn of his bottom to get Jack naked. Jack's bottom is closing the editing camera. Then she get camera from Oggy to see Jack happening. She see Jack without a bottom then he get cover with the rock. At night, they watching the TV that a jumping bugee. Oggy is laughing that jack without a bottom. Monica says goodbye for Oggy and Jack. Oggy wants to hug Monica. To says goodbye for Jack she kissing Jack and she give a her phone number but her phone number is 444-333-222. Oggy get close the door but Jack is very happiness to her and he got yelling is like a wolf and gorilla. Characters Starring *Jack *Monica *Oggy Featuring *Policeman *Joey *Marky *Dee Dee *Girls Mentioned *Soto (With picture) *Matilda (With picture) Trivia/Goofs *In orignally episode is Oggy's Sister *There is a censorship in this episode when the cockroaches filled oil under Jack`s roller skates was cut Gallery Monica.jpg Jack's feet.jpg Oggy.png Monica and Jack.jpg Jack loves Monica.jpg E73aqi.jpg|Monica's number Monica looking.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Both had a happy ending Category:2002 Episodes